No Place For A Hero
by Gamernerd6
Summary: a crossover of The Devil May Cry series and The Boys Comic Series. Nero ends up in the world of The Boys. Neither The Seven or The Boys are prepared to handle the power of Sparda. How will our hot headed devil hunter fair in a world were their greatest heroes are the farthest thing from being "Just" and "Good"?


**Author's note: I know this is a very strange crossover but hey this is fanfic so anything goes right? I'm a very knew fan of The Boys, I've only barely started reading the comics and that's because I saw all the trailers and promos for the Amazon Prime series. I'm currently on Issue 48 of the Comics and I've read the Butcher Mini series. Imagine that all the characters look like their TV counterparts but their personality is based off of the comics since the series isn't out. FYI even though I have not finished the comics I know a lot of major end spoilers so spoilers for DMC 5 and The Boys Comics in this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy and please give reviews since I love hearing people's thought good or bad. Obviously The Boys and all its characters belong to Dynamite Entertainment and Devil May Cry 5 and all its characters belong to Capcom**

Vergil and Dante had cut the Qliphoth and, although it took them a year, had found their way home. Nero and Vergil over the past 5 months went on the occasional hunting mission together and, although a bit awkward around each other at first for obvious reasons, they eventually formed a bond with one another. Vergil and Nero enjoyed the others company though neither would say that out loud. Vergil stayed in Fortuna and at first had to stay with Nero, Kyrie and the orphans but a few jobs in he got his own place. Father and son where finally beginning to form an actual relationship and even Kyrie enjoyed Vergil's company from time to time. Dante kept to himself like usual, eating pizza and lazing around his office. How he stayed out of prison for his insane debt he accumulated no one knew.

Nero and Kyrie were currently up at the hour of the wolf. Neither could sleep so they both got up and began watching a movie in the living room. Nero noticed something shining in the light from the window. He went to go see what it was and to his surprise it was Yamato. "How'd he forget this?" Nero wondered.

"Oh no. I should call him to let him know." Kyrie said. She went to get the phone but Nero told her to wait.

"We should have a little fun with this thing first!" Nero said with a bit of excitement in his voice. Kyrie asked him what fun he meant and he told her how he wanted to try out the whole portal opening thing his dad did. "I've seen him do it a few times, I'm sure I can get it to work for us."

Kyrie wasn't convinced. "Nero I'm not so sure that's a good idea, what if your father gets mad." she asked Nero, but she knew he wasn't going to stop.

"Ah come on just think about where we could go." Nero said. He grabbed the sword and told her to follow him to the garage. When they arrived he told Kyrie to back up. "With just a slash her, cut there, we could end up in paris or london." Nero stated.

Now Kyrie was interested. "I have always wanted to visit Paris." Kyrie said. She encouraged him now. She noticed how Nero made a circular cut and a portal opened. "Nero I'm pretty sure that's not how he does it. Are you sure it's safe to go through?" she asked.

"It'll be fine, now come on PARIS HERE WE COME!" Nero cheered. They both stepped through and arrived in… New York? "The Hell!? What I do wrong?"

"See I told you something would go wrong!" Kyrie chided. She looked around and noticed they were in Time Square. She never visited New York though so maybe this could be fun. She saw Nero getting ready to cut another portal but before he could they both heard the large TV displays turn on all at once to an announcement.

What they both saw made no sense to them. A group of superheroes called The Seven were being shown. "The greatest Superheroes of all time and protectors of mankind." Kyrie and Nero looked at each other for a second, their facial expressions showing confusion and shock. They looked back to the screens to see descriptions of the group members. The leader Homelander an alien being raised here on earth and swore to protect this world from any danger. He could use heat vision, fly at extreme speeds, and had insane strength as well as durability. The other members shown were: Queen Maeve, A-Train, The Deep, Black Noir, and their new member Starlight.

"What's going on here? Where are we?" Nero asked. Superheroes? How did this happen, none of these people were around before. Now Nero remembered something Vergil had told him. Yamato was capable of ripping holes to different timelines, universes and dimensions. So the sword sent us to some alternate universe, thought Nero. He was a bit worried now, if he used Yamato again he risked sending them to some other more dangerous place or time. He didn't have time to think of any more solutions because a scream came from out of nowhere and when Nero looked around he noticed a group of men with masks and guns had appeared.

Kyrie was terrified now, though she had Nero with her she was still frightened by guns. The men pointed rifles at them and the people all around Time Square and ordered the everyone to get on their knees and hold their hands behind their heads. Nero and her both cooperated, Nero told her it'd be alright and she made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. She saw the thugs point a gun at a young woman around her age and force her to undo her blouse. Kyrie watched as the thugs all whistled and laughed, The woman's embarrassment was apparent as well as Nero's anger.

Nero saw what looked to be the woman's father beg them to stop but he was given a butt of a rifle to the face rather than mercy. "Screw this." Nero whispered to Kyrie. He got up and with his demonic speed he managed to grab the gun from the thug and crushed the middle of the rifle with his hand and, with yamato in hand, cut the men's guns into ribbons and just for kicks their pants as well.

Everyone was in awe. One second they were all being held at gunpoint and the next the group of men had no weapon or pants on and a young man was standing across them laughing his ass off. The men yelled that he was one of those "Supes" but Nero corrected them, saying he was no superhero. The police arrived and expected to find one of the Seven to have stopped the group but instead they find Nero still busting a gut at the sight of pantsless criminals. People were recording the incident with their smartphones and news stations arrived to get a scoop.

Kyrie saw on the screens all around them were showing the incident and focusing on Nero with words such as "New Seven?" and "Mystery Man Saves Citizens!" and she didn't like it one bit. Kyrie knew Dante and Nero made it a point not to have their powers and abilities be shown in public yet here Nero was cameras all around him.

Nero was done laughing and finally noticed all the people around him. People barraged him with questions and news stations wanted a statement and a name. He was becoming very uncomfortable with all that was going on but when asked if he was a new Superhero he responded with a flat out "NO" and told Kyrie to come over here.

Kyrie got closer to him so they could run together and get away from the crowd but of course everyone began asking her questions as well. She answered a few such as her name, her relationship with Nero, but she refused to tell them her age or her weight. "Nero! Let's get out of here, please?" she begged.

"Gotcha!" said Nero. He grabbed her arm and began running away but they didn't get very far because a man dressed in America inspired spandex and cape landed right in front of them and soon after so did a few others. Nero and Kyrie recognized them as the people they saw on the tv's earlier: The Seven.

A few minutes earlier in the Seven's headquarters (courtesy of Vought) the group of 'superheroes' were lounging around waiting for something to happen. Slow day's like this are not their leaders favorite days. Homelander, the leader and strongest superhero in the world, was skipping channels while sitting next to A-Train who was listening to some music with his headphones on. Queen Maeve, Empress of the Netherworld, was busy downing a pint of gin while Black Noir read a newspaper, silent as usual. Homelander told them to watch the tv and on the screen they saw a white haired young man being questioned by reporters and citizens. They were all surprised to find out that the individual had single handedly stopped a group of armed men, saving themselves and a load of hostages. The footage taken by phones and cameras was shown.

"Fast as hell that's for sure, even slowed down, the footage can barely catch jack shit of what he did." Homelander said. He wasn't aware of any new or existing Vought hero's matching his description and why did he use a japanese sword? Homelander called Vought and asked if they knew who he was but they had no info on him. No birth certificate, drivers license, income or residency. "It's like the kid doesn't even exist and facial recognition always finds something." Homelander said. He whistles to get everyone's attention. "We're moving out guys I wanna meet this kid in person!" he ordered and they followed.

Nero was now face to face with the leader of the Seven, Homelander. Nero wasn't very intimidated but he had to control himself from laughing. Dudes wearing legit spandex and an American flag on his back, thought Nero. He extended his hand out, "Nero, Nice to meet you." said Nero.

Homelander looked at Nero for a few seconds, sizing him up. He eventually shook his hand and smiled for the camera's. "Nice work here young man but maybe next time leave things like this to the professionals." Homelander told Nero with a bit of bravado in his voice and a grin.

Nero Chuckled and squeezed Homelanders hand a bit hard causing the Superhero to slightly wince in pain. "If I had left it to you… These people would be hurt or worse." Nero told him.

Homelander kept his smile on for the camera's but inside he was close to losing it. He could tell this Nero was strong and was not easily intimidated but regardless he'd show this fresh face who the top dog was. Homelander noticed the woman standing next to him and with a smile he reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder but the young man grabbed her and told her they needed to leave. Homelander was going to let it end there, for now. Once they'd left he took a look at his hand which was a bit sore from Nero's hand grip. "Strong aren't you kid, how strong though I wonder?" he whispered. Homelander told them to head back to HQ while he goes talk to Stillwell.

Starlight, AKA Annie January, was still stunned by the confrontation between Homelander and the new guy Nero. She was probably one of the only ones who noticed how the handshake between Nero and Homelander caused The Greatest Hero actual pain. She smiled a little at the thought of someone who could be equal to Homelander but an actual decent person. Starlight knew not to judge based on first impressions though, as far as she knew Nero was just as cruel and uncaring as Homelander. She could hope though.

Homelander arrived at James' office and demanded to know everything they have on this new hero that dares show up and steal his thunder. They told him that they knew nothing same as before. "BULLSHIT! This little fucker comes in, takes the spotlight, hurts my damn hand and you're telling me you don't know a damn thing!?" Homelander furiously yelled.

"Calm down John." Stillwell commanded. He got up from his desk and grabbed a glass of scotch before sitting down on his leather sofa. "Kid doesn't exist." Stillwell told Homelander.

"That's not possible. Someone knows something!" Homelander said. He wanted to find the little cunt and rip his damn head off. "What about his girlfriend?"

"She's actually his fiance but still we know nothing. Both of their names came up with jack shit in the database and we have a team hacking every countries database to see if anything comes up but so far nothing." Stillwell explained. Its like those two came out of thin air, he thought. "How's your hand Homelander?"

"Fine" he said.

Stillwell knew that wasn't the truth. "The bruise said otherwise." He chuckled. He saw that Homelander was beginning to get angry but he didn't care. "Nero sure is strong huh and from what we saw not easily intimidated. Stood up to you and didn't take any of your bullshit." Stillwell said. Homelander tossed the coffee table across the room and grabbed Stillwell by the collar. "That was expensive glass John."

"You listen to me goddammit! I can take that cocky fucker any day of the week, just give the order." Homelander stated. He wasn't going to have his authority or prowess in question.

"OK then. Go get him." Stillwell ordered.

Homelander was a bit shocked for a few second but asked him if he was sure. Stillwell gave him the order to bring him back alive, damaged might be unavoidable, but alive. much to the delight of Homelander. Without a single word he flew off to apprehend Nero.

Nero and Kyrie were currently eating food at a pizza parlor. The pizza was good but the enormous amount of people in the store and outside that were currently looking at them made it hard to enjoy. Nero paid for the pizza and tried to leave but the huge group of people and reporters made it impossible. "Cat's outta the bag anyway… Kyrie grab on tight." Nero told her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and with ease Nero jumped a good twenty feet into the air and quickly got away from the crowd. Nero ran until he and Kyrie arrived at a park. They decided to rest on a bench for a bit and across from them they saw a man and a young blonde woman doing the same. Hadn't we seen her before, thought Nero.

Kyrie noticed it was getting dark and suggested they find a motel or to stay at ad Nero agreed. Luckily both him and Kyrie always kept some cash on them. Kyrie and Nero got up and looked out at the water loving the way the sunset's light shined on the little ripples of water. Kyrie looked at Nero to say something but her words were caught in her throat as she noticed the Superhero Homelander walking towards them with a sinister grin on his face. "Nero look out!" she yelled.

Nero looked back to see what she was talking about but he the next thing he knew he was on the ground meters away from Kyrie and he saw Homelander laughing next to her. Kyrie told him something but he was still a bit dazed from the… "What the hell did he do to me?" Nero asked himself. He felt something warm on his chin and rubbed it off and saw it was blood. "American Psycho punched me!" he said out loud. He got up ready for deliver some payback.

Homelander was laughing but stopped when he saw Nero getting up. "So faggot boy can take a punch." he laughed. Homelander sped towards Nero and landed a punch to his face, or so he thought. Homelander saw his extended fist connecting to nothing but the air, so he looked around and saw no one but his little girlfriend. He got up right in her face. "Where the fuck did he go!?" He asked.

"Over here!"

Homelander looked around and saw Nero running towards him so our stripe caped hero sucked in his breath for a super shout but before he could release it he was delivered an immensely strong punch to the gut. He doubled over in pain and tried to get up but he was drop kicked in the face and sent flying towards the water.

Nero pumped his fist into the air in excitement. "Yeah baby! You see that Kyrie?" He asked. Kyrie asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine though can't say the same for our boy in blue." said Nero with a chuckle. Nero heard a splash in the water and next thing he knew he felt immense pain.

Homelander was done playing around. Fuck giving this kid to Vought, fuck holding back and fuck Nero. Homelander had burst out of the water and plunged his fist right through Nero's chest. "That's what you get for fucking with the best you little shit!" Homelander took his hand out and watched Nero fall to the floor dying in a pool of his own blood. He laughed and began kicking Nero's corpse spewing obscenities left and right. Homelander noticed his fiance Kyrie yelling for her boyfriend to get up. "Not gonna happen princess." He pointed to the body. "He's DEAD and you're coming with me." he walked towards Kyrie and grinned imagining all the thing's he'll do to her as payback.

"Get away from her!"

Homelander couldn't believe it, there was no way, it wasn't possible. He turned around to see Nero up on his feet, his wounds healed and some sort of blue see-through wing arm things behind him. "What the fu-"

Nero didn't let him finish that sentence. He used his wings to fly towards Homelander with speed too great for him to counter. He had his arms wrapped around Homelanders waist and, although Homelander tried to break free, squeezed tightly hearing pops coming from the superheroes back. "How's that feel Uncle Sam?" Nero asked jokingly. It was time to finish this, thought the devil hunter. So he decided to turn them both towards the ground near what looked to be the roof of a skyscraper. He saw Homelander's eyes glow red and Nero responded properly for such a situation. "Heat Vision!? You gotta be shittin' me."

Annie January and hughie had been watching the fight from the beginning and along with Kyrie they followed their flight and watched as Nero was overpowering THE Homelander himself. Annie couldn't believe it the greatest Superhero in the world being beaten by a fresh new face. Annie remembered her initiation into the Seven and had to hold back her bile that crept up into her throat but she smiled as she saw the man, who gave her the ultimatum, be out supered. That was until she saw Homelander blast his heat vision right into Nero's face causing him to let go of the Seven Leader.

Nero yelled as his face was partially burnt but luckily his healing kicked in immediately. He saw Homelander levitating below him still in pain and Nero figured this might be cheating but he didn't care. "Man tried to kill me, burn my face off and take Kyrie. This is payback BITCH!" Nero yelled. He didn't give his enemy a chance to recover before he summoned Yamato and on the way down slashed Homelander's chest deep. Nero fell right onto the concrete cracking it, as did Homelander.

The citizens had seen and recorded the last bit of the fight with their phones lowered them once all was said and done. News Stations arrived just in time to see Nero getting up and to see Homelander, their number one hero, laying in his own blood. Headlines on the TV were saying things like: "Supervillain in NYC?" or even "Nero The New #1 Superhero!" all the news stations wanted to know the reason for their fight.

"Homelander attacked me not the other way around, then he tried to kill me giving me no choice." Nero told them.

Annie arrived on the scene to see the aftermath. "He beat Homelander. He REALLY did it." she was so happy. Homelander got what he deserved.

Vought industry was in a panic now that their greatest hero was defeated and his true colors exposed.

"There's no sweeping this under the rug." Stillwell said. Even he was left speechless.

"What do we do sir?"

"What happens to Homelander or the Seven in general?"

"One thing at a time ladies and gentleman! First we need to get Homelander back here and then we talk to this Nero character." Stillwell told them.

Nero walked over to Homelander, looked down at him and laughed. "I'm sure you've seen better days… why'd you attack me?" he asked. Homelander refused to look at him and simply told him to go fuck himself. Nero decided to walk over to one of the camera men and gave a message. "To whoever sent this jackass after me. Why?" Nero asked. He got a little farther away, grabbed Kyrie and let his spectral wings spread. "You wanna kill me or you wanna talk? Either way come get me yourself and to the rest of The Seven… I'm here to stay for a while so why don't we play nice?" He readied himself for flight but before flying off he gave them one last warning. "I may not be a hero but I'm no bad guy so all you fake heroes like the Star Spangled Man over here better stay outta my way!" he said before flying off.

The whole world saw everything and some cheered, some booed and others stayed silent but one person simply smiled. Nero, Son of Vergil and Devil Hunter was now on William Butcher's radar. That good or bad, only time would tell.

**Author's notes: So there you have it first chapter done. Kinda debating whether to continue this or wait till the Amazon Series comes out and re do it. I was thinking, while writing this, that Nero was having a bit too much trouble beating Homelander but he's never fought a superhero before and wasn't aware of his powers yet. Plus Homelander did kind of catch him off guard. Once again please review and be critical I wanna see how well this was received. **


End file.
